


The Little Starbucks in the Great Hall

by AshynnaStarlight



Series: Day to Day Life at Hogwarts [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Frappuccinos, Gen, Grey Market, McGonagall likes gingerbread latte, Starbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble based on the headcanon submitted by jadeisqueenofwinter on the mugglebornheadcanon tumblr blog: A muggleborn gets a Starbucks coffee machine (with all the shots) one Christmas, and decides she can’t do without it come OWLS so she brings it to Hogwarts. Within a week she is running a highly successful black market in Frappuccinos, and McGonagall is in at 8:00 every morning to get her gingerbread latte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Starbucks in the Great Hall

“I need coffee!” I looked amused at my friend Jolene who was dramatically draped over the table, her face buried in her arms.

            “Acquired a coffee addiction, haven’t you?” I drawl playfully as I sip my orange juice while I looked back at my Charms book. Barely a few weeks back in school and we were already swamped with homework. This was going to be fun when our O.W.L’s start for real.

            “We have coffee,” Jeremiah calmly nodded the pot as he pushed it towards her, his eyes remained glued on his Potion’s book.

            “Coffee? Coffee? You call _this_ coffee? It is engine fuel!” I rolled my eyes as Jolene snapped at Jeremiah. It was barely eight am and they were already arguing. Couldn’t they just wait an hour or two?

            “Coffee is coffee.”

            “No, no my friend. There is coffee, there is junk. This,” Jolene wildly gestured to the pot, “is junk!”

            “Ladies, ladies, tone down,” I shoot calmly to the two, feeling their eyes on me as Jolene was on a roll and Jeremiah’s temper rising as well. “Honestly, let the Gryffindors shout like sailors. We, Ravenclawers, are more civilised,” I added with a faint smirk. “And Jolene, my dear, I have the answer to your prayers.”

            I stood up smoothly, ignoring their confused looks and packed my stuff. Jolene swiftly followed me, leaving a confused Jeremiah behind at the breakfast table. We made our way to our Common Room, swiftly solved the riddle and moved to our dorm room.

            “I did not know you were God,” Jolene commented sarcastic as she sat down on my bed while I grabbed my wand.

            “In a few moments, you will have changed your mind, darling.” I murmur a swift series of incantations and my salvation appeared on my trunk. Last Christmas, I got a Starbucks Coffee Machine with all the bells and whistles. I had smuggled it with me to Hogwarts as with the coming O.W.Ls, I would need my heavy coffee shots. The coffee in the Great Hall just didn’t cut it.

            “By Merlin’s beard, is that what I think it is?” Jolene asked hopeful. Like me she was a muggleborn and knew about Starbucks. I nodded confirming and she squealed like a little girl.

            I murmured another series of incantations and the machine started to make her a coffee, my wand guiding the movements. After a few moments, I handed her the finished product. “One grande toffee mocha Frappuccino for Jolene.” I laugh cheerful as she giggled and almost bounced.

            I tilted my head when she got a peculiar look in her eyes. “You know, Jade…this opens up quite a few entrepreneur chances for you.” I look inquisitive at her.

            “Oh do tell.”

 

_A week later_

 

“One venti iced Caffè Americano with double shot of espresso for Charlie!”

“One iced tall Skinny Latte with nutmeg for Joshua!”

“One grande Chai Crème Frappuccino for Merinda!”

I couldn’t help but call out the orders with a huge grin on my face. Jolene had convinced me to start a little stall in the Great Hall and sell coffee to the students. Well, let me tell you. It had taken off like a storm. Jolene and Jeremiah helped me and with their help, I managed to not get overwhelmed. It was really popular and I tried to keep the prices low because, hey, we were just students! And magic helped me multiply my supplies. Nevertheless, it was a nice way for us to earn a little bit of extra cash. Maybe I could convince one of my fellow peers who loved baking to sell muffins with me and one day, I could think up typical magical flavours.

            I smiled wider when I saw Professor McGonagall waiting in line. I quickly made her drink and had it ready for her when it was her turn. I glanced at the clock and couldn’t help but smile amused. She always arrived eight am on the dot.

            “Good morning! One grande Gingerbread latte for you, Professor,” I greeted her friendly and she smiled back, handing me seven Sickles and fourteen Knuts.

            “Thank you. I see it has become quite successful.” I nodded as I smiled brightly, putting the money in the cash register. “Maybe, when you’re graduated you can start your own coffee shop at Diagon Alley.” I looked surprised at her as she smiled kindly.

            “Really, Professor?”

            “Yes, I think so. I know this is copied from a famous Muggle brand, but I am sure that you with your excellent mind can think of original Wizard tastes,” she encouraged me and her words just made my day.

            “But you better be in class at time!” I laughed as she walked off, quickly working on the other orders while shouting after her.

            “Yes, Professor!”

**Author's Note:**

> I did some research into the money used in the HP universe using the Harry Potter wikia to make the amount paid for the drink seem "realistic". I had planned to use it more but it resulted in one line. Oh well! Oh, apologies for any spelling mistakes in any of my drabbles. I try to find them, but I am just a mere human so mistakes can be missed!


End file.
